Tears Don't Fall
by KiddInABoxx
Summary: Based On The Song by Bullet For My Valentine. When Sora's parents constantly fight and ignore her daily, who will she turn to for help? or will she even find someone? TO BE REVISED
1. Prologue

Prologue

A cold-hearted girl sat in front of her mirror, showing her pointless tears to no one but darkness. Her life had gone downhill from once joyful to a world filled with depression and fear.

Her silky brown hair fell over her dark misty eyes, which were filled with sorrow and confusion. She was ashamed of how she had let herself be pushed into the depths below and how she may never be brought up again.

Sun light filled the darkened room, and depressed thoughts could be heard soundlessly. The girl shook with pure disgust as she stared at her reflection in the mirror with no expression on her face.

Shouting could be heard from the room across the hall; she stared at the door leading to the world beyond, hoping that someone would slam it open saying they were here to help her, to save her from her parents who fought constantly. But alas no one came, no one ever came; she was alone and was always to be that way. She had not heard from her friends all summer, even though summer holidays had only been two weeks in she still would hear from at least one of them each day.

She jumped as a lightning bolt struck across the now dark sky; she had always hated thunder and lightning, and always had someone there to comfort her for her childish fears, this time no one showed to calm her down.

Staring at her bedside table; she moved slightly across her bed to pick up a small sharp instrument. She slowly traced it on the top of her skin which was located just above her wrists. Not even wincing as she did so, but smiling as droplets of blood started to form quickly.

How many times she had done this was not to be known, scars were already formed around different spots of her arm. She knew that this was wrong, that it was not a responsible way to get rid of her pain, but the voice in the back of her head always told her that it was the only way, that she was worthless and needed it.

This voice always made her get pushed far below each time it showed up; and it was slowly starting to control the girl's life.

This girl that's life has gone to the depths below and may never be brought back up again is a girl who once stood on top of life, loved it and was always out there helping people. This girls name was Sora Takenouchi and this is her life.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner, been really lazy!!! please review if you like this chapter

Chapter 1

Sora Takenouchi awoke to the sound of yelling from her parents room across the hall from her own room. Sighing, she rose from her bed, knowing that she would not be able to get back to sleep as it was 5:30 am and she usually woke at 6. She made her way to the door that led to the hallway. Opening it slowly so hat it did not creak, she tiptoed quickly to the bathroom.

XXXxxxXXX

Stepping out of the shower, she heard no noise and smiled. She changed into a black tank top and demin jeans, she also slipped on her black arm band over the scars on her right wrist making sure that they were fully covered and unable to be noticed.

She slipped on her sneakers and made her way downstairs as silently as she could.

She heard her father grumbling under his breath as she walked into the kitchen. Unable to make out what he was saying, she sat down across from him at the breakfast bar.

"What do you want?" Her father growled.

Sore blinked pretending she had not heard him, as she thought that this would make him less angry. She has been yelled at many time and at the same time, she has been emotionally hurt.

"Either co-operate or leave you worthless child!" Sora's father yelled, his voice only having just started to become it loudest.

Tears threatened to form in her eyes as they stung from her staring at the marble bench with no emoticon on her face. Her father was not being as abusive as he usually was, but she was still hurt when he yelled as she hated it when people raised their voices. She took many things too harshly these days as having been yelled at nearly everyday for the past year had struck her down deeply.

Mr. Takenouchi was about to yell at her once more, but Sora couldn't take the thought of being shouted at more. She quickly stood up and shot out of the house as if it was on fire, and ran in the direction of the park. She ran faster then she thought she could ever run, but somehow she could not slow herself down as her legs seemed to have a mind of their own.

Pain shot up her right leg as she tripped over a loose stone that was on the pathway; she hoisted herself up and kept on running, confused in how she could keep pushing herself even though her ankle was badly twisted.

She ran down the long alley way that made a shortcut to the park and ran right into an object walking the opposite way of the destination that she was running towards. Not evening looking up to see who she had bumped into, she steadied herself and tried to run past them to find that the stranger's hands were firmly gripping her shoulders.

"Sora, What's wrong?" The figure said to her in a kind voice that she knew so well.

Looking up, straight into the eyes of her lifetime best friend she sniffed and looked at him questionably.

"Tai?"


	3. Chapter 2

-1Authors Note

The main reason for the song being a guide for the story plot is I am using it as I think it has a meaning to it:

I think it's about a friend who's life has been broken, he looks over her, she keeps getting pushed down in life and the crashing tears are the impact these troubles have on his life. And her continuing pain wearing him down ("visions fading"), and it all keeps coming back "seen before" "heal no more" (they've broken before) and even the solo is kind of cyclical, he's feeling her pain as he loves her.

XXXxxxXXX

Well I hope you like the chapter! And please review

Chapter 2

Tai Kamiya stood before his friend, worrying as she wiped a lone tear from her tear-stained cheek.

"What are you doing here?" She sniffed, trying to cover up that she had been crying.

The boy smiled at her as he saw the look of confusion on her face.

"So it's a crime to go for a walk now is it?" He sniggered.

Shrugging, Sora walked around the boy and continued running in the direction of the park, now having Tai being the one who had the look of confusion.

Reaching her destination, Sora sighed and started to climb one of the ladders that led up to the top of the slide. She sat just a few inches from the slide, but ignored the thought of even descending down it.

Sighing, she wrapped her arms around her legs, as she pulled them up to her chest. Her eyes that were once filled with hope were now filled with anguish and confusion. How had she become like this? Why didn't she just move out of her home? She could support herself. Could she?

Frowning, she looked up from her thoughts as she heard movement on the ladder across from her.

She quickly jumped up, not wanting to speak to anyone, just wanting to be alone with her thoughts; and slid down the slide at an incredible speed.

Hearing her name being called as she heard the bark being crunched under the bark that layered the slide, she ran, not looking back as her legs took her to who knows where. Even though pain still shot up her leg as she walked on it, she did not mind, she had to be away from civilization, but where would she go? She did not know anyone that would understand her pain, how she felt. Did anyone care?

"Sora!" Tai yelled as his best friend's figure became further and further away. Knowing that it was no use running after her as she had already disappeared from sight; he growled in frustration and walked to the swings and sat down on one.

'What is wrong with that girl lately?' he asked himself, unknown to the fact that when she had bumped into him earlier that she had been crying. He put his head in his hands and groaned. Whatever it was that was making her like this, he would find out what.

A/N: A short chapter, and kind of boring.. Its late at night, and I wanted to get a chapter up before people started to think that I had abandoned the story, which has happened many times before.


	4. Chapter 3

-1A/N: Sorry that I haven't updated in ages! But I've been really busy with internal exam assignments etc.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 3

She did not know where she was going, she just was running far away from the one who only cared, who always cared. But why did she run? Why did she turn to the wrong path, the wrong direction.

This confused her, but did not do anything about her legs that kept on running.

Even though Sora knew that she could tell Tai anything, as they had been best friends since they were both little; she still felt insecure about another knowing of how she felt. But the one thing that she did not know was that the longer she kept this secret, would make the worry rise faster in her friend.

XXXxxxXXX

Three Days Later

XXXxxxXXX

It was Tuesday morning, and Sora was already up. She was ready for another day of school, another day of hiding her depression and making sure that no one suspected her pain.

As she walked down the street lost in her many thoughts, she jumped in surprise as she heard her name from the boy that she had been avoiding the last few days.

She was confused in why he was waiting for her, but then remembered that they always walked to school together. Well, they used to.

All her life had she known Tai Kamiya, and they had never kept any secrets from one another. Except for now, she was always to scared to tell him anything these days, and this made him worry day after day.

"Sora?" He asked, as he saw his friend jump in surprise from him having said a friendly hi.

"Sorry" She said in a very quiet voice.

A/N: I'll get more up soon, but I haven't updated in ages! And I feel really bad! Sorry for any mistakes etc.


	5. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry I havent updated for awhile, I wanted to make a longer chapter and I will next chapter, sorry about this guys!!! Its just my dads taking the laptop overseas with him and I gotta just get up all the latest chapters for my fanfics before he leaves!! Please review and tell me what you think and any ideas that you think would make the story much better!!

Chapter 4

They had always told each other everything, even if it was the darkest secret they had ever kept. From the very first moment that they had become true friends, they had promised to tell the other anything that was happening in their life, if it be stupid or serious, they'd say it. Yet she had broken the promise and now felt guilty about it.

"Sora?"

"Hmm?"

"You're doing it again" Tai said, stopping his friend in her tracks.

"Doing what?" She said, looking weary.

Tai sighed, "You keep tuning out and into your own little world, I'm worried about you Sor"

The girl sighed as her friend told her this, "Don't be"

Many years had the two been happy, many years had they they been together, why was she doing this? Keep her thoughts hidden for him? His friend was going emotionless and it was breaking him up inside.

XXXxxxXXX

It was now the weekend, and seeing how the school week had past by surprisngly quickly, all were exhausted.

Sora sighed, as she sat upon the swing in the old park that no one ever used. She used to always play on it when she was five, but now that she was seventeen it was a different story. It was actually rather calming being alone and just being able to think over things that had happened in the past week, as if she tried to at home then she would possibly do something to herself that she would regret later.

Even though she still felt that depression that took over her heart, she couldn't help but feel that when she hurt herself to realise some of the pain ,she hurt something that was a big part of her life. That something would have to be Tai.

He was always there for her, protecting her like the older brother she had never had. She was thankful for this but could always see the worry that lingered in his hazel eyes.


	6. Chapter 5

A/N: Hey guys!! Sorry for the short chapter, but here's an extra long chapter!! Hope you enjoy and please review!

Disclaimer: I do not own digimon or any of the lines from the lyrics of the song by Bullet For My Valentine

Chapter 5

That dreaded swing, how many times it had been a place to go to when she had a lot on her mind. Even thought that was quite a few years ago that the playground had been outdated by the new one that had been built.

"Why do I keep on doing this Tai?" She whispered to herself and stood up walked off towards the one place that she dreaded.

Thing was that as she left, she did not realize the person who had been watching her from the corner of the shadows that hid him.

XXXxxxXXX

Many times did she grieve over something; she had become different these days, always out of it, and never really paying attention to anything that happened around her. The sadness that loomed in her eyes reminded him of the time that hew was staying at Sora's place whilst his parents where on holiday.

XXXxxxXXX

Flashback

XXXxxxXXX

"Mom, we're home!" A fifteen year old Sora yelled as her and Tai walked in through the apartment door.

"Oh, hello dear" Sora's mum said quickly and then disappeared a second later.

"Are your parents always like this?" Tai asked as the two walked into Sora's tiny room.

Sighing, Sora replied with a sad nod, "Pretty much, they fight a lot more than usual"

Tai's face saddened at this last sentence that was uttered from his friend's mouth. Bowing his head slightly he put on the best smile he could, "I'm here for you Sor, any time, any day" He said reassuringly.

"Thanks" Sora replied, with a slight smile that contrasted her saddened face.

XXXxxxXXX

It was around 11 PM and the two were in their beds listening to the quiet sound of the rain tapping against the window. Of course both were not in the same bed as this would become to be very atrocious to some, so Tai was on a mattress on the floor.

The sound of the rain calmed Sora, as she had been through much the past few weeks. But just as she got to enjoy the peace, she began to hear her parents arguing about something in the room across the hall. Turning over to face the side her friend's mattress laid on, she uttered those eight words to him, believing that he was asleep. "Why do I keep on doing this Tai?"

As Sora fell into a deep sleep thinking that she was now the only one awake, she couldn't help but feel as if someone was watching over her. Ignoring this feeling, she snuggled in deeper into her bed, not knowing that her best friend was silently shedding tears because of how she had become so cold inside.

**With blood shot eyes, I watch you sleeping. The warmth I feel beside me is slowly fading.**

XXXxxxXXX

End Flashback

XXXxxxXXX

Obviously her parents had not gotten any better and still fought, but still stayed together so that Sora's life was not ruined. But was it already ruined, was her heart already stone cold? Had she gone through this sad life for the past three years?

"I wish you could let me help you Sora" Tai whispered to himself from the shadows of his hiding space, as he said this eyes darkened over with the feeling of pain and despair.


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! And here's the next chapter!! Hope you enjoy! And please review

Chapter 6

It was hard for them both, even though only one knew it. Sora had no idea how her friend felt about this new information that he had learned. Day after day did it hurt him, making his heart shatter into a thousand pieces, he shouldn't be feeling this way, but because he had known her all of his life he couldn't help but feel that the bond between them was somehow stronger and connected their emotions.

Tai sighed and slid down the wall into a sitting position whilst putting his head into his open hands in frustration. Whilst he did this he pondered about the situations that had been going on lately, how he had become curiously about the way Sora was acting, and then remembered how her parents were a few years ago to find out that she was still a wreck inside. A single tear slid down his cheek, but no one saw, as from the dark corner he sat in had hid him well and done its job.

He felt so alone, and knew that he shouldn't be the one to be feeling this low, but those words that she had whispered to thin air had cut him deep, made him want to run after her and make her feel like someone who belonged. But that was impossible as she would never listen to his words, she would just smile and nod then walk away to feel even more alone, he knew this as it happened many times.

"Why?" He asked no one, "Why is the world a place of distraught?" He sighed once again and got up, walking away from that dark place that brought depression. He bowed his head as he walked past the many people who did not even glance at him as he strode by them quickly.

**Would she hear me, if I called her name? Would she hold me, if she knew my shame?**

XXXxxxXXX

As she reached out her hand to turn the handle to enter the place where she felt the most unwelcome she heard her name being called from behind her. She turned to look, but saw no one, shrugging; she went back to slowly reaching her hand out towards the door.

"Sora" Tai yelled to his friends back once again, to have her shrug and ignore him. Rolling his eyes slowly, he walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder lightly.

Looking behind her, Sora smiled slightly, "Tai, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to make sure that you don't do anything stupid" He laughed, but confirmed that he was being serious with a reassuring smile on his face.


	8. Chapter 7

A/N: Hey guys! sorry for the long wait in me having not updated ( i had a writers block! like.. i wanted to write the next chapter but nothing came to mind!! hate when that happens, but i hope you all like this chapter and please review it! also, i would love to talk to you guys sometime.. so add me on either email or msn!! would love to hear from you!

enjoy the chapter

Chapter 7

The way Tai seemed to care for her confused Sora, 'how did he know the way she felt anyways?'

Different thoughts ran through her head over and over again as she was being lead further away from where she had once stood. "Umm, Tai?" Sora mumbled to the boy who looked very determined to keep her with him.

"Yeah?" Tai said back, stopping in his tracks and turning to look at her confused face.

"Where are we going?"

"Somewhere...Special"

This confused Sora even more, 'why would he take her to a special place? Out of all people'

"Special?" Sora asked quietly.

Tai just laughed as he turned around and continued walking in the same direction he had been heading before he had stopped to talk to Sora.

XXXxxxXXX

Around ten minutes later, according to Tai's clock, which was located in his brain; they arrived at the 'special place', which happened to be an old treehouse that looked abandoned.

Sora gasped "It's our old hide out" she cried out, remembering all the good and bad times that had been associated with this treehouse.

Tears began to leak out of the corners of her eyes as she remembered one of the easiest memories that the treehouse brought back, the one place that she felt comforted when she was sad was here.

XXXxxxXXX

Flashback

XXXxxxXXX

It had been a long day for 10 year old Sora, 'now I can get back home and have a nice long rest' she thought.

As she walked nearer to her home, she could hear yelling and screaming from inside. Thinking that something bad had happened to her mother, she ran as fast as she could, slamming the door open to see a sight that she wished she would have never come across.

Her father was standing on one side of the room, red faced and glaring at her mother who was hiding behind the couch.

"Sorry darling, please could you not get involved with this and go somewhere for a few hours?" Her mother said in a small voice.

Sora nodded and ran out of the door, bursting into tears as she remembered seeing the cut on her mother's forehead.

'Had her father put it there? What was he so angry about anyways?'

Different thoughts ran through her head as she ran towards the only place that she would find comfort. She felt helpless, as if her world was useless to anyone.

She stopped at her destination and sat down under the tree which the treehouse was located "Mommy, why am I so helpless?" She whimpered as she thought over the many opportunities that she had to try and stop the feud between her parents, but instead, she had run away from them.

XXXxxxXXX

End of Flashback

XXXxxxXXX

"Sora?" Tai said, trying to act calmly as he saw his best friend break down right in front of him

**There's always something different going wrong,****the**** path I walk is in the wrong direction**


	9. Authors Note

**Authors Note;; **

I have recently begun to edit and rewrite some of this story, due to having obviously improved a bit of my writing skills after these past few years in which when I had started this story.

If you wish to re-read this story and then read the soon to be continued chapters of it, then you can find the story in my Profiles Story Menu.

Thanks~


End file.
